


Wash Day

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Duo is thankful there haven't been complaints.
Kudos: 10
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Wash Day

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'partner'

"Yeah, not gonna lie to you, that felt pretty good," Duo admitted as he climbed back into the cockpit while still toweling his loose hair dry. He'd comb it with his fingers and get it braided again before long, but there was no need to rush. If anything was going to happen, it would have. That's why he'd allowed himself the semi-proper wash-up. 

"Glad you can't talk, or you'd probably have been complaining days ago." 

Duo laughed at the thought of Deathscythe ordering him to bathe. Maybe a helpful trait in a partner... 

He was thankful it wasn't programmed in.


End file.
